Tears, Laughs, and Romance But mostly laughs
by botgal
Summary: A collection of Rollbots one-shots I come up with on spur of the moment ideas. Some will be very heavy on the Spin/Penny so be warned. I DO NOT OWN ROLLBOTS IT BELONGS TO THE GENIUS CREATOR MCM! Let's give the man a round of applause.
1. Roses

Hallo! Yes, I know I have other 'fics to work on, but I can't get all of these Rollbots 'fics I have buzzing around in my head out! So I thought that the best way to do that would be to write them down and get them out of the way. This will be a continuing 'fic until I completely run out of ideas. Well, you all know I own nothing, here we go!

Penny walked into the Presinct with a light smile on her face. "Morning Tinny!" she called to the young 'bot talking to one of the officers.

"Oh, hi Penny!" he called back as he ran towards her. "Hey, have you seen Spin yet?"

"No I haven't. I just hope he's not gonna be late again." Penny said as she looked down worriedly.

"Yeah, me to-. Hey, what's that?" Tinny asked when he saw something in Penny's hand.

"What, this? It's a rose. Someone left it on my front porch with a card. Looks like I've got a secret admirer." Penny said as she looked down at the flower in her hand. It was a pale quartz pink with white hinting at the edges. The stem was completely straight and a healthy green color with all of the thorns cut cleanly off.

"You'd better be careful Penny. You don't know who this guy is. Or if this guy's even a guy! He could be an old, old, man. He could even be watching you at this very moment! It's like my grandma always says, 'secret admirers are nothing more than stalkers with stationary'." Tinny said quickly. He started to say something else when Captain Pounder walked into the room.

"Hello Penny, Tinny. What goes on?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"Penny got a rose from a secret admirer." Tinny blurted out.

"Must you tell everyone everything about my social life?" Penny asked exhasparatedly.

"A secret admirer? Hmph. You'd better be careful Penny, you never know who these people could be." Pounder said as he crossed his arms.

"That's what I was just saying!" Tinny exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Well I think it's a very sweet gesture." Penny said as she crossed her arms with the flower still in her hand.

"You think what's a sweet gesture?" a voice behind Penny startled her and she turned around only to find Spin standing behind her with his usual carefree smile on his face. "Hey everyone." he said nonchalantly.

"Spin! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Penny exclaimed as she glared at him.

"Sorry Penny. So, you've got a secret admirer huh?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes I d-. Wait a micro-cycle, just how long have you been standing there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just long enough to hear what all the hullabaloo was about." he said casually leaning against the computer.

"*sigh* Boy-bots" Penny sighed. With that she walked up to the vid-grid and was surprised to see another rose on the keyboard, almost exactly like the one she was holding in her hand at the moment. On top of the delicate flower was a card in the shape of a heart.

"Now what's all this?" Captain Pounder asked as he walked up.

"This is just like how I found on my porch this morning sir" Penny said as she picked up the card and flower.

"What does the card say?" Tinny asked as he and Spin walked up and stood on either side of Pounder. Penny opened the card and began to read it.

'Penny, I swear by all that makes me that if I could just see your face every day, my life would be complete. If I could just be closer to you instead of hiding my feelings in the shadows that I could die a very happy man someday. If it were possible, I would give you all of the world's flowers, but they all pale in comparison to your unique beauty that would capture any man's heart. I know this, because you have captured mine.'

"Sounds kind of suspicious to me." Captain Pounder said as Penny finished the card.

"Well I think it's really sweet." Penny said as she put the card away and put the two flowers on the desk.

"Hmm. Well, just be carefull then, alright?" Pounder said as he saw that there was no way to change the kuzuri's mind.

"Yes, sir. Well time to get to work." WIth that, everone went to do their respective duties.

Later on, Spin stopped by his house and jumped he fence to get into the backyard. He walked to the back wall where a big, beautiful rose bush stood. He carefully chose one and picked it carefully so as not to get scratched. He then took out his boomstick and used the laser blades to cleanly slice off the thorns.

He rolled a few blocks away until he came to Penny's house. He knelt down and gently put the flower on the top step before carefully placing a heart-shaped card on top. He was about to leave when he heard someone coming down the trax. So he hid behind a bush and waited, it turned out to be Penny. He watched and waited as she walked up the steps and stopped when she saw the rose, he was happy to see the card and the other roses in her other hand. Penny gave off a thin smile as she picked up the two gifts and walked inside. Unknown to Penny, Spin smiled too as he got out from behind the bush and rolled off for home.

Daso watched the events from a distance and smiled. "Ahh. Young love."

Tadaaaaa! *People cheer* Silence! I kill you! Anyways, I got the inspiration for this 'fic yesterday when I was trimming the stems off of flowers for my grandma. I picked up this beautiful-looking pink rose, and the idea just came to me. I love secret admirer things on t.v., except for when it happens in real life, that's kind of creepy. Thank you for reading, I'll post up for my other 'fic as soon as I possibly can. Bye!


	2. Fairy Tales

Hallo. This story is based off of the classic story, little red riding hood. For those of you who know the story and don't like the idea, then you can just skip this chapter and wait for the next one. For those of you that don't know it... go out and find yourself a fairy tale book or something. I own nothing, so let's go. The young kuzuri walked briskly through the town square. Any man she passed looked at her from what he was doing. The young maiden's name was Little Red Riding Hood, as per the red hood she always seemed to wear. She was a young healer in the village and was learning everything she knew from her grandsire. He lived in a small cottage in the quartz woods. Little Red went there at least once a week to bring him food and to learn more about healing. Since Red's parents were dead, her grandsire was in charge of her well being, and was the one who would give her his blessing should she decide to marry. Currently, it seemed that all of the young men of the village were trying to court this fair young maiden. It seemed that no 'bot could resist her subtle charm. The way her silver armor sparkled under the warm sun, how she had a seemingly unwavering aura of happiness around her, and especially her warm, sapphire blue eyes. Though, fierce and protective as her grandsire was, not many dared to step forward to pop the question. She had just finished putting together a basket of oil filled cakes and silicone specked breads and was beginning her usual walk through the forest path, her thin heels clinking softly against the pebbles on the ground and her red cape billowing back behind her from the breeze. She was so busy looking at the tall columns of quartz crystal that she didn't notice a pair of evil, red eyes watching her from the shadows. Those eyes belonged to a predatory wolf of those woods, and he had been watching her for a long time. He had seen how sweet she acted, and how much she had learned from her grandsire when she walked to and from his home. The wolf believed that anyone who was so sweet in personality must have a taste more delectable than even the sweetest candy. After much careful planning and malicious scheming in his cave home, today was the day he told himself he would kill and devour this sweet young maiden. Now, most would think that a wolf would never be able to tell a 'bot anything, but this wolf had the ability to shift into a 'bot at will. He did just this and walked into the road where the young maid was sure to come. He took a dagger from his coat and stabbed the blade into his foot. He could heal himself up good as you pleased any day, so it wouldn't be much of a bother later. Still, this was all a part of his plan. Sure enough, young Red did come around the bend, and when she saw him, she rushed over to him and put her basket down on the ground next to her. "Are you alright sir?" she asked worriedly, her voice had a strangely musical tone to it that even she did not know of, that was yet another thing that made her so endearing to anyone that met her. Well, everyone except the wolf anyways. He just saw her voice as another sign of how delicious of a meal she was sure to be. "Sadly, young lass, I must say that I'm not. You see, I am a peddler from far lands and I was traveling along this road because I heard of a small village that lay somewhere about. Alas, a band of robbers lay upon me when I took a turn down the path, and here I lay, weakened and a hopeless obstacle for any young maid such as yourself that might happen upon me in the road." He told this sad story in such a voice that even the blackest heart might believe, but his soul was still as dark as ever. "Hold on kind sir, I'm a healer, I'll help you." Young Red had learned many things from her grandsire, including how to use a healing glove. She placed her glove gently against the knife wound and closed her eyes in concentration. Her hand started to glow a pale blue and when the blue seceded, the wound was completely healed. "Thank you very kindly young one. For curiosities sake, what would a sweet gel like you be doing out here in the woodland all by your lonesome?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I'm simply on the road to my grandsire's cottage. He lives in these woodlands you see, and I'm just going there to visit with him." she said honestly to the one whom she thought so kindly of. "Is his cottage silver with the rounded top?" the wolf in disguise asked with fake curiosity. "Why yes, it is. Why, did you see his hovel while you were traveling?" she asked curiously. "As a matter of fact I did. I took a shortcut someone told me about that took me past his cottage, though I didn't know it then. All you have to do is go right at the next bend and walk along the path from there." In truth, he had forged that path only a few hours before, but the reflective properties of the quartz crystal distorted things so much, it was hard to tell what was where unless you looked at the path. Unbeknownst to both, there was another set of eyes out there, and the eyes narrowed as the wolf slipped onto the shorter path. It only took the wolf a matter of minutes to get to the cottage. He slipped through the door without a sound and closed it just the same. He found the aged healer at his table, reading his medicinal books and grinding up different metals and alloys for healing purposes. The wolf accidentally ticked his arm against a wall and alerted the old one to his presence. "Ah, hello Red. You're a bit late today, we have a whole lot to cover, and I just found some fresh-" he gasped when he turned and saw that it wasn't his granddaughter. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing in my home?" he yelled as he reached for the knife he was just using to crush herbs. The wolf merely grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall like he was nothing but a doll. The impact knocked him unconscious and he slumped against the wall with his eyes closed. The wolf quickly disposed of him, gagging his mouth, binding his hands and feet, and locking him in the closet. He finished off his plan by donning some of the old healer's armor and getting in his bed, careful to put out the fire in the burner on the table and clean off the herbs before doing so. It took only a few short minutes to wait for the very maiden he was hoping for to arrive. She opened the door soft as a feather and let it shut itself behind her. "Grandsire, I'm sorry I'm late, I must have taken a wrong turn on the path. I brought some food." she said as she brought the food to the bedside table. The wolf watched her and lay still, waiting for the perfect time to strike. She looked him over and saw something different about him. "Grandsire, your eyes are so big" she said as she looked at him. "All the better to see you with my child" the wolf said as he looked longingly at the basket. Red knew what he wanted and pulled one of the cakes from her basket. She held it out to him and he pulled one of his hands from under the blanket to grab it. "Grandsire, what big hands you have" she said as he pulled the cake from her grasp. "All the better to teach you my sweet." he said. He opened his mouth wide and silently chewed and swallowed the cake, tensing up to pounce. "And grandsire, what sharp teeth you have!" she exclaimed. She started feeling scared and backed away a step, just as he pounced and held her to the wall. "All the better to chew you to bits with foolish child!" he yelled, throwing off his disguise. Young Red gasped as she recognized the stranger she had helped earlier in the forest. She struggled with all her strength but couldn't break from his grasp. Her real grandsire, who had awakened, could only watch in horror as it seemed to be the end for his granddaughter. Suddenly, a large dog burst through the window, scattering glass and knocking over the table. The beast pounced upon the wolf and camped down upon his arm with its teeth and digging its nails into his leg. The wolf howled in pain and tried to wrench it off of him. Another bot came through the broken window and landed between Red and the wolf. "It seems we meet again wolf. And this time, you're not going to get away so easily." he said. He unsheathed a long staff with blades on either end and pounced. The wolf had finally thrown the dog off of him and raised his hand to block the blade. The hand was met instead by the strange bot's foot and the blade met his chest. He snarled and sank to the ground, glaring up at him in anger. He was fading fast and slowly lost his energy. Before he went completely, he made another lunge at Red, mouth open, ready to bite down. Because there was no time to make another attack, the bot jumped in his path and took the bite. It crushed his armor and ripped wiring as his jaws clamped down upon the bot. Slowly, ever so slowly, the wolf's jaws loosened as his eyes clouded over in death. Red pushed the bot's dog out of the way and went to the one who had saved her life. "Sir, thank you for-" she stopped as he put a hand over her mouth. "There's no time for that now. Your grandsire is in the closet, get him out and unbind him." Red didn't know what else to do but what he said. She raced to the closet, opened the door, and freed her grandsire. He quickly went to work healing him and withing a few minutes, he was okay enough to sit up against the wall. Now that she looked him over, Red thought he actually looked very handsome. His scratched yet polished armor made it look like he was glowing, his beautiful blue eyes perfectly mirrored her own, and he had a strong aura around him, seeming to emanate from his very being. "Thank you for what you have done. You have saved both mine and my grandchild's lives. And here we don't even know who you are, your pet doesn't even have a collar. So, who are you exactly?" he asked. "I'm not anyone important really. I'm just a simple woodsman. I slice the quartz and sell it to the townsfolk for a living. I live in my own home in the forest. Truth be told, I have known the wolf since I was young. He killed both of my parents and left me alone with my dog here. I swore that if I ever found him, I would do to him what he did to my parents. "I see you walking to your grandsire's cottage whenever you go. I have also seen the wolf watching you. I wanted to stop him. Not only because I wanted him dead, but also because, I think I may love you." Red gasped at this revelation and took his hand in hers. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, and he smiled so beautifully and brightly not even a moonless night could hide it. "Well, it seems you two have already become acquainted. Boy, let me ask you something, do you really, truly love my granddaughter?" he asked as he glared down at him. "More than the fish love the sea sir" was the woodsman's reply. "And I can already see it in our eyes that you trust and see very highly of him am I right?" this was more of a statement than a question to his granddaughter. "Yes grandsire, I do" "Boy, if I were to give you my grandchild, would you care for, love, and protect her with all of your being?" "Of course! Wait, are you saying..." "Yes, I give you two my blessing." Red looked at her grandsire and embraced him tightly before leaning down to give her soon-to-be husband a long kiss... "So then what happened Miss Appie?" Tinny asked anxiously. "They married that very week and lived in the woods happily ever after." Miss Appie finished before turning off the octavo. The class cheered and the bell rang. "Class dismissed, go on and enjoy your day everyone." Tinny walked up to her desk and patted Pikea on his way. "That was a great story Miss Appie, I really liked how it turned out." he said as he leaned on her desk. "Why thank you Tinny, it does happen to be one of my personal favorites." she said as she placed said octavo in her desk. "Do you think I could borrow it sometime?" "Of course dear, now run along and go home. We have a lot of learning to do tomorrow." she said as she led him to the door. "Thanks Miss Appie, see you tomorrow!" Tinny called before rolling off. Miss Appie smiled and went back to her desk. She patted Pikea on the head and pulled the octavo back out, along with a picture. She turned the octavo to a picture of the woodsman, Red, and their fangbot. She placed that next to the picture and looked at the two. The picture was of Spin, Penny, Tinny, and Pikea from when they had gone to the FCPD for a field trip. The Spin, Penny, and Pikea looked exactly like the three characters from the story. She smiled and scratched Pikea's ears. "It's amazing how history can repeat itself in such strange ways, isn't it boy?" 


	3. Late Thanksgiving Special

Alright, here's the basic laydown of the plot. The presinct is having a thanksgiving day dinner potluck. At the same time, Macro has had the **brilliant** idea to try to make a thanksgiving at zetag. See what kind of chaos ensues from this. Enjoy!

The keizatsu ran back and forth throught the presinct. They were all carrying something wether it was tables, silverware, food, or something along the lines of preparation. Even Lance was doing a bit more than his fair share, which is why he nearly ran over Tinny when the young 'bot walked in the door loaded down with a basket full of pies.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Lance, you nearly ran me over!" he shouted as he struggled to both keep standing and stop his pies from falling out of the basket. "Can you tell me where to put these, it feels like my arms are gonna fall off."

"Yes, yes. Right over there next to the table with the turkey." Lance said as he fiddled around with the silverware.

"Thanks Lance." With that, Tinny stumbled over to the table and set the basket down with a thump. "I never knew that so many people would be into thanksgiving like this."

"Well of course, it is one of the biggest holidays celebrated by the city. We keizatsu take the holiday very seriously, so therefor we always hold a potluck feast to celebrate it... Wait a nano, why are you even here?" he asked, seeming to acknowledge fully for the first time that Tinny was there.

"Spin and Penny invited me. Aren't they allowed to bring guests as long as the guests bring something?" Lance tried to retort, but he just couldn't. What he said just made too much sense. He just walked off and grumbled something about him being lucky he brought pie.

In another place, Manx and Botch walked into Zetag estate, and they were greeted by an actually confused Vertex. "What are you two doing here? I did not summon you"

"Macro told us to come here. Who knows what the bit-brain has in mind, or really, that speck that is where his mind should be" Manx smirked at that and Vertex narrowed his eyes.

"What could that simple-minded haibu have planned?" Vertex asked. Just as he said that, Macro came in on a transport with a bundle tied onto the back.

"Hi guys, happy thanksgiving" he called.

"Oh, **now** I know what this is about. This is just another one of Macro's lame attempts to get us to celebrate a holiday." Manx said as she rolled her eyes. Botch just shook his head and headed for the door. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped by Macro.

"Where are you going Botch? We haven't even started the party!"

"Get outta my way Macro. I ain't celebrating this stupid holiday. Now move."

"Come one Botch, pleeeeease." Vertex had been standing silently up until that point and finally stepped forward.

"Enough! Macro, if I allow you to celebrate this one holiday, will you never force this nonsense upon us again?" he asked tiredly.

"Alright! Thank you! I'll be done setting up in an hour. Just you wait, it'll be the best thanksgiving ever!" he then ran to the transport and took down a bunch of stuff from the back. Manx and Botch just shook their heads and walked into another room after Vertex to wait until he was done.

Back in the presinct...

"Hey everybody, we're here!" Spin and Penny walked in, carrying a package between them. They set it down on the table and opened it up. In it was a big, steaming turkey and a bowl of silicone sauce. After all preparations were done, they all sat down. They said grace and dug in, of course Captain Pounder carved the turkey. Spin reached in once it was cut up enough and pulled out the wishbone. He turned to Penny, who was sitting right next to him and motioned for her to grab the other end. They both held on to their ends and pulled. It snapped cleanly in half, both looked at each other, confused, then went back to eating.

Macro had everything set up and had somehow managed to get them all around the square table. Vertex eyes the food on the table almost hungrily, with just an ever so slight glimmer of eagerness. Botch sat at his seat with his arms crossed.

"Hey Botch, why don't you say grace?" Macro asked. Botch started so quickly he nearly fell out of his chair.

"What, me!" he asked.

"Yeah, why not? You embarrassed?" Manx asked sarcastically. That was all it took. Botch scowled and put his hands on the table.

"Fine I'll do it, but don't you laugh at me!" he sighed and began. "לורד אנו מודים לכם על האוכל על השולחן שלנו ואת שריון על הגב שלנו. אנחנו מקווים מאוד שאתה תעזור לאנשים שלנו לשגשג..."

"What in the... that's hebrew. " Manx said, interrupting him.

"Yeah, so what, I'm jewish! My dad was a rabbi! You got a problem with that!" he yelled.

"I don't have a problem, I'm just surprised. Macro can we eat already?" Manx asked as she tried to change the subject. Macro nodded and passed out the food.

"Happy thanksgiving guys!" he said as he gave a very large plate of food to Vertex. The spider sampled a small piece and then went on to eat the rest, savoring the flavor. He had to admit, these 'bots were imbeciles, but they sure made delicious food.

I know it was kind of a weird story, but I wanted it done before Christmas. Happy late Thanksgiving everyone!


	4. Merry Christmas Drabbles

This is just a happy little Christmas thing I made especially for the holidays. It's just a bunch of little prompts, hope you have a merry Christmas!

Ornaments

Tinny carefully placed the fragile orb onto the string of silver garland over the doorway. No matter what the other kids said, Christmas being a few weeks away was the best time to get everything done.

Shopping

Penny's shopping was in and out in a flash. Thank goodness for good sense instead of going through the battle some people called last-minute holiday shopping.

Idiot

Manx entered just as Botch stomped out of the main room. When she looked in, she was surprised to see Macro in a corner under a pile of metal pieces. She pulled some of the smaller pieces off until Vertex came in and, with an annoyed hiss, swiped with a clawed appendage and swatted all of the scraps, sending them flying.

"Macro, how the sprockets did this happen?" Manx asked.

"I don't know. All I did was invite him to a Christmas party, and he started yelling at me. By the way, what's Hanukah?"

Cold

Vertex hissed and slunk into the corner closest to the heater. "If there is one thing I truly despise about this city, it's how cold it gets during the winter months. If it were up to me the weather would be warm every minute of every day." Macro overheard this and actually started thinking.

Ambush

Spin smiled as he peered around the corner. Lance walked into view and Spin readied himself. He waited until Lance was only a few feet away until he fired. The snowball hit him smack-dab in the face and knocked him down. "Yes! Yes! Yeeeeees!" Spin shouted as he laughed at Lance.

"Rookie!"

Predator

Spin looked down at his target, stalking them like a predator stalking its' prey. He had to time this perfectly. The small green sprig on the ceiling acting like a target, signifying where he was to strike. He waited until just the right moment, and used his skiv boots to spring! He landed right in front of Penny as she came in and kissed her right on the lips, before rolling off quick as a flash in the next instant. She stood there, dazed, until she regained her stature, and walked quickly to the control board, trying to keep anyone from seeing her red face.

The idiot strikes again

"Hi Botch! How are you doing?" Macro asked as he came in. Botch examined him for a minute before responding.

"Alright, why?"

"No reason. Hi Manx!" Manx had just entered the room and walked to where the other two were. When she stopped next to Botch she noticed the big, goofy grin Macro had on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Manx asked as she narrowed her eyes. Macro pointed up with his hand and Manx followed to where he was pointing. When she saw what he was pointing to and glared daggers at him. When Vertex came in, Macro was piled under an even larger pile of rubble than the last time, and this time, both Manx and Botch walked out, but before he left, Botch stopped to stomp on the sprig of mistletoe on the floor.

Caution! Reckless sleders driving!

"Alright Chase, ready to go down the hill?" Tinny asked his school friend.

"Um, would it be alright if I steered the sled this time Tinny?" Chase shivered at the thought of his best friend driving the sled.

"Just hop on ya' big scaredy-bot."

"These things should really come with air-bags" Chase said as he clutched Tinny's back and covered his eyes with his scarf.

"Okay, today we conquer suicide slope! The stretch of safety net beneath us is filled with the bodies of hundreds of little sledders! Will we live, or die? That will be up to the elements!" 

"Tinny, can we please just get this over with? If the ride doesn't kill me soon, the anticipation will."

Revoked

"Tinny, Chase, how in the world did you two get so much snow on you?" Miss Appie asked. Chase got his scarf off and put the sled down inside the classroom.

"The next time you want a partner to go sledding with you, don't ask me. Or if you do, at least let me steer. I'm sick and tired of going over and through every single obstacle on the hill."

"Well we missed the bramble patch didn't we?"

"Only because you decided to take a shortcut through the safety net! Honestly, somebody should revoke your sledder's license."

Scrooge

As Spin and Penny took a break, they saw Lance walking around. When he got to the small tree Penny had placed near the desk, he shook his head and walked away.

"Well" Spin said "Ba humbug"

Frosty

"Hey, maybe if I put a hat on the snow-bot's head, he'll come to life" Tinny said to Spin from where he was building snowmen around the presinct.

"Yeah, who knows?"

Tinny placed a hat he had found earlier on and put it on the snow-bot, but nothing happened. "Well that was a waste of time" Tinny said as he snatched his hat back.

Tinsel

Penny walked into Captain Pounder's office to give him the reports from the other officers, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw his office was lightly decorated with tinsel, holly, and other things. She smiled as she gave him the reports and left.

Rudolph

"You know, you and Rudolph are a lot alike. You're both special and different." Penny told Spin.

"Yep, we're both one of a kind!"

Santa

"So Tinny, what did you ask Santa for?" Penny asked as she sipped her warm oil.

"I have a copy of my Christmas list. Wanna see it?"

"Sure" Tinny gave her an octavo and she looked it over. "This is one long list."

"Yeah, it's alphabetized and I cross-indexed for all the accessories for any toy that has them."

"Don't you think this is a little too much?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering"

Snoopy

"Hey Miss Appie, where's Pikea?"

"Oh I don't know Tinny, I think he's run off somewhere. Do you think you could get him?"

"Sure" Tinny wandered outside the classroom and whistled. In a flash, Pikea had knocked him down and was licking him.

"Thank you Tinny, I was worried about him"

"Sure thing" Tinny whispered.

Hanukah

"Hey Botch, how exactly does Hanukah work?" Macro asked.

"Well, at your own risk, it's basically just the time of year when we celebrate the birth of our religion."

"So, it's sort of like Christmas."

"Macro, forget it. Trying to explain something to you is like trying to get molten metal to not burn you when you touch it."

Light-speed

_How **does** Santa get all over the place in one night. _Tinny thought as he sat in class. _Hmm, maybe rocket boosters? No, where would he get all the fuel? Super speed? Possible. Hmm, maybe he's a part of Spin's tribe?_ He thought this over for a second, then shook it out of his head. _No, no, no. Santa's a zurasho._

Nutcracker

"Umm, I think that nutcracker is staring at me" Tinny said.

"Oh nonsense, now come on." Miss Appie said, but neither of them saw the nutcracker's head follow them as they left.

Ribbon

Although it was troublemakers that did it, Miss Appie had to admit, Pikea did look cute with the bow on his head.

Artificial

"Lance, are you sure it was the best idea to get an artificial tree this year?" Tinny asked as he looked at it.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well for starters, it's on fire" Lance looked, and the tree was indeed on fire. He ran to call the zobo'shi while Tinny just watched him panic.

Eggnog

"Macro, I honestly do not understand how you can drink that gunk" Botch said as he saw Macro down a glass of eggnog.

"It's good. Do you want some Manx?"

"No thanks Macro. I want to be able to feel my tasebuds."

Warmth

"I wanted to give you a Christmas present a little early boss" Macro said as he held up a big box to the spider.

"What is it now Macro?" Vertex said annoyedly.

"Open it and see" Vertex did, and inside was a spider-sized scarf, specially made boots, and earmuffs. "You're always saying how you're cold, so I thought you might like them." Once he had left, Vertex put them on. Now that he wore them, they were quite warm. _I think I __**will**__ wear them _he thought. _**Only**__ to stay warm_

It's back

Penny was talking to Chief Koto while they both walked to the FCPD. She was about to enter, but stopped right outside the door.

"What's wrong Penny?" Koto asked.

"That" Koto looked to where she was pointing and saw a sprig of mistletoe. He shrugged and walked in. Penny looked around suspiciously, then walked slowly inside. She had barely stepped in the doorway when a red blur whizzed by Koto and stopped right in front of Penny. Spin kissed her, and was gone just as fast as he came.

"SPIN!" Penny yelled after him. She quickly went inside. She hated Spin's surprise attacks, even if they did send a spark through her circuitry.

Happy Hanukah

"Hey Botch" Macro said as he came up to him with a present. Botch was about to punch him, when Macro said, "Happy last day of Hanukah!" Botch took the gift from him and looked at it.

"Umm, thanks. Merry Christmas Eve to you I guess." Macro smiled and walked away. Botch was about to leave, when he ran right into Manx, and what was worse, he accidentally KISSED her. They stayed that way for a long minute before Botch broke away and walked off quickly.

Presents

As everyone in the presinct stood around, admiring the gifts they got in the exchange and drinking hot oil. Spin smiled at Penny and Tinny, and they smiled back. _This_ Spin thought as he looked at Penny_ is what Christmas is all about._

Happy Holidays to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
